Ever After High 4 real
by Its-tough-to-be-a-god
Summary: modern Au of ever after high one person came make a big difference, even when the queen thinks she has all her subjects in line one single spark of rebellion can't destroy the order. title taken from brats 4 real but its nothing like that. Being re-written find it at Ever after high 4 real(A real life fairy tale)
1. princes, princess and much more

Raven knew what they were talking about she always did. Her mother the woman who almost poisoned the mayor, and her father the cop you could see past her façade. They all assumed she would end up another clone of her mother, dangerous, sneaky, a real evil queen. Some people liked this idea like Apple White the daughter of the mayor most popular girl in school. The stunt with her mom and Ravens had gained nationwide coverage her mom was practically a super star so if Raven did just one little evil thing apple would become queen of the media.

Her black high heeled boots clicked steadily on the tile floor, she absentmindedly twirled a purple strand of hair around her finger keeping her focus on adjusting her purple and black shirt.

"Raven!" a girl called, Madeline Hatter Ravens best friend. The girl was medium height with a wild mop of teal and violet hair and had a tendency to wear odd clothes.

"Hey Maddie!" the other girl replied setting down her sparkly purple bag to greet her friend. "Were are Cedar and Cerise?" she asked peering over the girl.

"There in the cafeteria silly." Maddie replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as she shoved the girl through the double doors.

She knew the layout of the cafeteria well, it was organized to the last student all controlled by her royal highness apple white.

Closest to the window was the Princesses Apple's entourage of rich friends including Briar Beauty voted last year the schools most adventurous she believed in living for the moment. Ashlynnella her parents owned the most popular shoe store in town, she was very nice just don't expect her to be on time. Lastly Blondie Locks although she wasn't rich she acted wealthier than all the other girls and was known for writing the schools gossip column.

Right next to them was the prince's, brothers Daring and Dexter Charming, but in ravens opinion Dexter didn't quite fit in there. Then Hopper given the nickname thanks to his fascination with frogs, and Hunter Huntsman no one really new why he sat there it just happened.

Next you had the wonderlandians kid who had transferred when Ravens mom got the other school shut down. Kitty Cheshire, who was mischievous beyond belief, Lizzie hearts who because her mother was head of the PTA felt she, had some sort of entitlement. Technically Maddie was to but she spent most of her time in ravens group. Even though she wasn't a student the teacher White Queen came with the transfers hoping to help feel more at home.

Sparrow hood and his "merry men" the schools only band so there sort of not really important.

The wanna be's the largest group of student all the kids who feel a desperate need to be Apples friend, and the smallest group Ravens.

They were the rebellion in Apples perfect kingdom, Raven Queen, Maddie, Cedar wood the schools most artist and creative student, oddly enough you can always tell when she is lying. Cerise hoods the schools most mysterious student.

All was well in apples little kingdom but what happens when a queen loses her subjects.

**This is my second ever after high fiction the other one is short. I downtown them sadly *sigh* please tell me if I should continue and I have two questions, what kind of animal should nevermore be I can't decide between snake lizard or turtle, and which paring do you like better Daring and Lizzie of Daring and Cerise. Please review and I'll try to update fast. **


	2. Parental Guidence

**okay first of I absolutely adore you guys I had a lot of reviews on just my tiny first chapter, and now my question from storylover I'm going to keep something like maladies tea shop but for the most part try to make real hope that makes sense. Just updated this thank you to emyy250 for pointing out my mistakes hope I got them all fixed.**

**Disclaimer I don't own ever after high yet cue the evil laughter.**

She had been here before many times in fact, yet the cement walls and bared windows still sent chills down her spine. Raven could tell you the names of almost every guard, and all her mom's "prison buddies." It wasn't often maybe twice a year that she visited the woman, she was practically a stranger.

"Raven!" her mother called voice dripping with sugar such a bitter sweet sound. The woman looked so out of place clad in a plus sized orange jumpsuit, her greying black hair pulled up in a fashionable way. Somehow she still looked regal as if she was better than everyone else and for a while raven had believed it.

"Hello mom." Raven replied looking at the ground.

*tsk tsk* the older woman clicked her tongue, "look above people when you're talking to them dear we are above them it's time for you to start acting like it." The woman used her long purple painted finger nail to pull Ravens head up.

"I really don't think…" Raven began but was interrupted by the guard's loud shout of "no touching!"

Her mother rolled her cold violet eyes at the guard turning back to Raven. "So how the queen herself?" she asked like the words left a bad taste in her mouth.

Raven wished for once they could talk about normal things like her lizard nevermore, or hair, even boys not that she was he he interested in any right. No her mother only wanted to talk about the mayor and her daughter. The familiar words of, "I know you'll make me very proud." Echoed through her head. Her mother's quilt trip, the famous line always left raven feeling almost sympathetic towards her mother and her need for power of course that was its given purpose.

"She is fine," the teenager replied glancing at the clock.

A beautiful wicked smile grew on the older woman's face, "Fine for now, isn't that right, I know you will make me proud." There it was the thing Raven had tried so desperately to do when she was younger but never knew it was wrong.

Thankfully the guard let out an ear splitting yell of times up stoping the girl from replying.

Raven didn't have many memories of her mother she had been locked up the day before her eighth birthday, "Hexelent." Most of the memories included watching her mother try out new beauty tips, and listen to lectures about how they were better than everyone else. The only good memory she had was the day of her sixth birthday nearly ten years ago. Her parents seemed happy and that intern made their daughter happy. Ravens mother bad sat her up on the large makeup table and began painting her face with beautiful colors, swirls of violet, magenta, silver and black painted on her small eye lids.

Her parents would clap as she strutted down the hall, wearing one of her mother expensive evening gowns her little neck decorated by many necklaces and such. Yet this could only last for so long.

**So I want to thank those who reviewed and favorite I wasn't expecting such positive feedback. I hope all the characters were in character. Please review, and don't hesitate if you have any ideas.**


	3. The rich, the poor and the mad

**here is the newest chapter again don't own ever after high, hop you like it and thank you to all who reviewed.**

"Ehhem!" principal Grimm cleared his throat in the black microphone gaining the student attention. The entire student sat on the wooden bleacher none of them looked very happy to be there except for maybe Maddie.

"Welcome to a new school year students." Grimm began, "as you all know this is a very exclusive school only the best of the best attend." Pride swelled in the man's voice but it really wasn't the best of the best it was the richest kids. The haired man knew this of course but it was his job to make the kids happy encouragement is key.

The man droned on for another twenty minutes about school planning, college prep, blah blah blah before announcing that the student body president Apple White would be saying a few words to the students.

The blond girl sashayed up to the podium, her apple red heels licking on the wooden floor a large grin on her pale face. "Fellow students of ever after, It is my honor to be your student body President!" her bubbly voice echoed through the room. Sunlight reflected off her sequin covered shirt the light gave Raven a headache.

"As you know every year we have a school trip this year will be at…" Apple held off the answer for dramatic effect of course.

"Enchanted forest Resort!" she exclaimed. The Enchanted forest resort was one of the most popular and expensive place for miles. A few students clapped or cheered mostly the ones in Apples group.

The three pig, triplets given the name because the love to eat each replied with a "hip," by one. "hip" by the other. And a very loud shout of "hooray!" from the last.

"The trip will be chaperoned my Mr. Bad Wolf" she finished this news much less exciting seeing he was the students least favorite teacher.

"Also sign-ups for the school talent show begin next month."

Another half an hour of lectures, news and what not went by before the students were released to the cafeteria for a late lunch.

"Are you going?" Cedar wood asked the group of girls at her table.

"Of course!" Maddie exclaimed waving her arms wildly knocking the hat shaped bow out of her hair, "oops!"

"I don't know…" Cerise replied self-consciously pulling her red sweatshirt tighter.

"You have to come." Raven pleaded crossing her arms.

"I don't know, I don't really want to go." The girl argued more picking at her food.

"Is it because Mr. Wolf's coming?" cedar blurted she had a habit of doing that.

"No I just can't go!" cerise yelled storming away from the tables.

Raven watched her friend stomp away, "Cedar." She scolded turning to watch Cerise walk out the doors.

"I didn't know."

Raven could tell you with her eyes closed were her favorite table was, what tea that was and were the mad hatter himself was. She had survived the first year of high School with Maddie in the tea shop/haberdashery that her dad owned.

The brightly colored walls and series of doors that led who know were always welcoming. Maddie and Raven sat at their favorite table when a tall brunette came over. Briar Beauty.

"Are you guys coming to my back to school party tonight?" she asked fixing her sunglasses she always wore.

"maybe." Raven replied, taking another sip of her tea.

"Come one Raven every one's going to be there, it going to be a real page ripper!" the girl begged.

"It could be fun!" Maddie said smiling. Briar nodded in reply smiling thankful she had someone on her side.

"Sure," raven replied if Maddie went she could to. Before anything else to be said Briar was out the door muttering about getting a new outfit.

Raven closed the door quietly; she walked into the small kitchen. A white note sat on the counter.

She knew her dad was working late she knew this without even reading it. That had been another one of her mother's guilt trips, if they let her out she would spend all the time she could with raven. Normally she would make a sandwich and plop down in her room face down in the purple comforter, blasting Taylor Quick through her mirror phone. Tonight she had other plans as she threw open the closet door. What does one wear to a first day of school party?

**please review **


	4. A real Page ripper

**This chapter I going to be focused more on other character, I don't own anything**

Apple white could have been an exact clone of her mother if you didn't count their hair color was different. The Queen bee buzzed around the room helping her friend greet the students. She could tell it was going to be a very good year. She was going out with the best looking guy in school, her parents had gotten her the brand new mirror phone and it was her second year as student body president. Her life in a word was fairest.

"Hello Raven!" sh exclaimed happily to a girl in the corner. Rave wore a purple and black knee length dress and her favorite pair of high heels.

"Hi Apple." The girl replied a bit lacking in enthusiasm.

"what are you doing over here all alone?" apple asked as student body president it was her job to make sure every student was happy, just like her mother made sure everyone in town was happy.

"I'm waiting for Ma…" raven was cut off when apple pulled her out onto the floor.

"Come on lets introduce you to everyone!" she gushed pulling the girl over to were briar beauty was serving food.

"You really don't have to do that." Raven argued.

Apple gave her the Miss ever after award winning smile, "I know that's what makes me so nice."

Briar looked like she was half asleep, yet somehow staying vertical in her sky high heels. Her sequined hot pink skirt reflecting the multi colored lights in the room.

"Raven I'm so glad you came!" briar exclaimed instantly snapping awake.

The girl waved light scanning the room for her wonderlandiful friend, still seeing no sign of Maddie; and quickly as before she was whisked away by apple now heading in the direction of Charming.

"You really need to get out there more." Apple explained as they reached the blond haired boy. He smiled widely showing of his recently whitened teeth.

"Hello ladies!"

Apple giggled lightly while Raven rolled her violet eyes.

"Dexter I didn't see you there!" the blond girl exclaimed as Daring's brother appeared. "Raven you know Dexter."

The girl smiled nodding, "hi Dexter."

"Oh um high, Raven." He said shyly his face turning a bright red.

The two suddenly noticed they were alone Apple was now talking with Ashlynnella probably about shoes, and Daring was probably of wooing some girl.

"Um you look ah gort..." he began the went off mumbling something she couldn't understand.

Before she could reply Maddie came barreling through doing what looked like a cart wheel; a bright flash of color. And she was just there dressed in a lemon colored dress, pink and blue polka dotted tights, brightly colored heels and her favorite hat barrette.

"Raven!" she exclaimed throwing her arm in the air missing Dexter by a mere centimeter. "Sorry Dexter." She apologized before swiftly launching into a dramatic story about something that happened at her father tea shop. Although Dexter couldn't understand anything she was saying Raven seemed to fallow the girl's quick words.

"Let's go set something to eat! Maddie suddenly burst as her stomach rumbled loudly. Raven laughed telling Dexter it was nice to see him again, and the walked over to the table.

Hopper was attempting to flirt with Briar, key word there attempt. Eventually Duchess Swan the girl was drama, "accidently" tripped and hade him dump his drink on him.

"Ooops!" she exclaimed before very gracefully making her way over to talk to Sparrow hood.

Raven felt her phone buzz wildly in her bag. She excused herself and walked out to the balcony to answer her phone.

"Hello?" her voice curious her father was at work and all her friends were here who would be calling.

"Raven!" the sugar coated voice her mother always used one the phone answered.

"Mom?" her mom never called.

"Yes sweetie I need you to come visit me tomorrow."

The line went silent for a moment on Ravens end, her mom wanted Raven to visit.

"Um okay." She replied cautiously.

"I just need you to bring me a few things." Her mother requested. Ravens face fell of course she only needed something typical.

"Okay can you call tomorrow and I'll bring it." Rae sighed.

"Of course dear, Tata love you." Her mother sang hanging up. The teenage girl sat there in the silence.

"Love you too."

When she walked back in the part was in full swing. Maddie stood dancing in the middle of the dance floor with cedar, cerise watched from the side. Raven joined the girl watching and wondering what her mother would need in the middle of the week.

**Hope you guys like this chapter it's just sort of filler introducing some other characters. I hope apple wasn't ooc I was listening to popular from wicked so I feel like apple and Glinda are very similar. Please review that would be Hexcellent. **


	5. Secrets

**You know the drill I don't own ever after high ****L**

Raven tapped the edge of her number two pencil on the edge of the desk. She knew she was going to fail; the entire class would save for Briar Beauty who had already finished and was now napping. She looked down at the page again wondering if the question Mr. Rumplestiltskin had put there was even actually science.

It was almost tradition, his unanswerable beginning of the year quiz. He didn't know if he was just really lazy and didn't want to clean the storage closet or just really liked failing students or maybe both. Fifty percent of the students kept plastic gloves in their bags just waiting for the test to be over so they could fail and just get the extra credit done, " spinning straw into gold." The phrase made students shiver. Spinning straw to gold meant cleaning out the spider webs from the dusty old storage closet.

"Times up!" the short and evil in most people's opinions teacher yelled loudly. A Choir of frustrated groans echoed through the room causing the little man to laugh manically as he jumped up and down on the desk.

The students filed out of the room quietly as the man got bust with that re pen he seemed to love so much.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Raven said trying to be positive.

"What are you talking about, we all failed and there will be SPIDERS!" Cedar exclaimed grabbing her woodworking assignment out of her locker. She showed the rest of the group a brightly colored puppet.

"It's so happy looking!" Maddie exclaimed attempting to dace like the puppet.

Raven and Cerise tried to contain there laughter while dragging her to their next class.

"Did you decide if you're coming on the class trip?" Cedar asked Cerise.

"Uhhhh…." The other girl answered.

"Leave her alone Cedar if she can't come she can't come." Raven added coolly hoping there wouldn't be another scene like last time. Cerise nodded appreciatively mouthing thank you before biting into another one of the overcooked French fries.

Flinging her bag onto her bed Cerise plopped down in exhaustion. Her phone began playing the familiar ringtone, it was from Raven.

We need to talk

Cerise mentally groaned falling back onto the red and black comforter.

What's up?

She text back trying to sound innocent.

Immediately Raven answered back.

What up with the Cant go on trip everyone is going?

She knew it was coming, Cerise had just hoped it would be a little later. She tried sorting out in her head how to tell her friend.

Well you see…..

**Cliff hanger, well I know it's been a while and I'm not going to give you my whole life story I have just been really busy. So hope you like the story I'm going to try to have the next chapter up before next Monday. Read and review. **


	6. of dads and daughters

**I know I said Friday but I was doing midterms and blah, so here it is.**

Cerise bit her lip trying to think of what to say to her friend.

My parents just say I can't, got to go help mom with dinner bye

Her text back hoping her friend would drop it. Unwilling to tell her friend the embarrassing truth. If you were related to the most hated teacher in school you would try to hide it too. Well that and the other thing.

Oh okay bye

Her phone buzzed back with the reply she could almost hear the disappointment trough the text.

Raven sighed throwing her phone into a silver snake skin (fake obviously) bag, telling her lizard a quick good bye she walked out the door. Maddie's family's tea shop was just down the street and had become more of a home than her real one. She loved her dad but he was always working, she knew he only did it to prove himself to her, and her mom. And she couldn't deny it had been even lonelier when her mom got put in jail.

The brightly colored walls random doors leading to a maze of rooms, storage closets and who knows what else greeted her like an old friend.

"Raven!" Maddie squealed almost dropping the tray of tea and cakes she was balancing on her head. She quickly rebalanced the items before giving her friend a careful hug.

"Were your parents?" Raven asked sipping tea from an elaborate oriental looking china tea cup.

"Hat convention!" her friend replied in a sing song voice. It was no secret the Hatter Family was; well let's say eccentric but this was the third hat convention this year.

After finishing a many cups of the warm tea the two pulled there science book vowing to be prepared in case there was another surprise test.

"Raven! How's my princess?" her father asked as she walked in the house exactly one minute after him. She smirked lightly; he was the only one who ever called her that.

"Good, how was work?" she asked. Ravens father was the owner of a huge cooperation, which was the main reason he worked nonstop.

A loud sigh from the man indicated it hadn't been good. "Oh the Woods are coming over for dinner tomorrow." He said placing a scoop of noodles on his daughter's plate.

A wide smile spread on the girls face. Cedars father had been friends with her dad science high school. Pinocchio had even been her dad's layer during the divorce.

After dinner the two plopped down on the couch turning on Ever After's most talented. Well channel flipping between that and three other shows whenever there was a commercial.

Before he flipped the channel a commercial for Charming's cleaning supplies, "king of clean!" the overly excited man on TV began introducing his family, Wife two sons, and their daughter.

"Say princess isn't there that boy you…."

The older man began but was interrupted by his daughter desperate cry of, "DDDDAAAAADDDDD!"

"Okay I give, look the shows back."

**Don't own anything, if I did two certain people would already be together but I don't so there. We don't really get to see much of raven's dad so I kind of just went crazy. Woods are obviously cedar her dad and mom, and I hope Cedars dads' job makes sense. I'm not promising a time for the next chapter sometime before Christmas I hope! R&amp;R**


	7. on hold

**hello, every body im going to put this story on hold for a bit while i work on a new one called, Almost normal. it may be a while cause the new story wont leave me alone. sorry for any inconvenience. **


	8. Its Ancient Hisory

**i know its been forever after science I have updated this story, I'm sorry. I had to catch up on episodes and school, and I'm moving but alas I am back! You know I don't own ever after high because well I'm not that cool or cool at all but here I go. **

"Raven you've grown!" Mrs. Woods cried happily flinging her arms around the teenager.

Raven rolled her violet eyes at the woman over enthusiasm but hugged her back none the less. "good to see you too." She laughed as the woman released her.

"I have to show you the pictures from my last gallery!" Cedar gasped smiling widely and pulling out a little pink camera. "my bird house came in second!" she flipped through picture stopping at a brought yellow bird house with a bright teal roof and purple accents there was even small wooden bird nestled inside.

"its beautiful cedar, lets go eat."

History, Blegh Raven mentally sighed walking into the dimly lit, musty smelting classroom. She plopped down in her assigned seat and stared up front trying to ignore Sparrow Hoods annoying music.

"class!" Mr. B Nimble clapped his hands in attempt to get the class to quiet down. The yelling was down to a soft mummer as he began again. "we are going to be starting out first group assignment!"

A chorus of cheers and a few groans followed the news as the man continued walking excitedly around the room.

"this assignment will count for I third of your grade and I will be picking your partners."

The cheers were gone.

"now you will work in groups of two and create a power point on someone who you think made the greatest impact during the Renaissance. " he finished pulling out a list.

"apple white and Blondie Locks, Cedar Wood and Kitty Cheshire, Lizzie hearts and..." raven began to tune out until her name was called.

"raven Queen and Sparrow hood."

The black haired girl sighed dramatically banging her head on the desk.

"cool so your smart right cause my dad says if my grades don't come up I have to quite the band." He drawled pointing at her dramatically.

##### ##### $$$$$

"Mr. B Nimble I'm not sure Sparrow and I are going to work very well together." Raven explained trying to be nice even though in reality sometimes she chanted to smack sparrow upside the head with his own guitar.

"I'm sorry Ms. Queen unless there is any one willing to switch with you..." he began. Ravens violet eyes darted around the room seeing if anyone looked unhappy enough with there partner to pick sparrow.

C.A. cupid had been excited when Dexter had been assigned her partner, but as the schools resident love guru she had promised to get Raven and Dexter together by the Ball at the end of the year despite liking the Dexter herself.

"ill trade." She sighed raising her hand. "you don't mind do you Dexter?" she a ready knew the answer.

"uh no.." he stuttered when Raven smiled happily at him.

"then its settled raven you and Dexter get to work And Sparrow get to work with your new partners."

Raven looked back to cupid who was now rebutting Sparrows annoying advances and pick up lines, she mouthed a quiet thank you before turning to Dexter.

"so, um who do you want to write our report on?" Dexter asked running a hand through his already messy hair.

The teenage girl furrowed her brow in though, "why don't we go look some people up?" she asked pulling him over to the computers both blushing once they relished they were holding hands.

"we could do Johannes Gutenberg, he was pretty important." Dexter said sheepishly pulling up a few articles on the internet.

"that's perfect!" raven smiled giving him a half hug. "we can work on it more tomorrow I have to get to music." She snatched up her bag, jotting down there persons name and ran out the door oblivious to the stuttering and positively beaming love struck Dexter.

**there ya go. Johannes Gutenberg helped refine the printing press around the mid fifteenth century (I love history) any way as you can probably tell I based some of this's a little off the episode cupid comes clean... kinda and I ship Dexter and raven. I will probably update sometime next week. Leave me a review of what you thought. **


	9. In better hands now

"Raven? Raven? Do you want me to come get you?" her dad's worried voice echoed through the cell phone.

Tears stung her eyes, "no dad I'll be fine." She choked out. "Love you." The girl slammed the phone down before turning on her heal she wasn't sad more angry betrayed. In retrospect she should have been expecting that, now she just had to wait for the call for help.

She knew her mom was evil but there had to be some good right? Raven marveled at how she had done it, her mother broke out of prison. She didn't know how her mother had done it but she had.

"Raven are y-y-you okay?" Dexter's voice called. Ugh the history project she couldn't just leave him, in reality she really didn't want to but she had things to do at home. she had make sure her dad was okay that's what really mattered.

Walking back in the kitchen she gave herself a mental pep talk, _just be nice he will understand, he's great like that _she told herself shaking her head to clear her mind.

"Uh yeah Dexter, listen im really sorry but I have to go my dad needs some help at home, can you get to school early tomorrow so we can work on it?" she asked hoping she didn't sound mean or annoyed.

He must not of noticed she was there because the second she spoke he whirled around on his chair nearly falling off the small stool, "h uh yeah I can do that it's fine." He gave her a surprised lopsided grin accompanied by bright red cheeks that sent her heart racing only a little bit.

_You have other things to think about _she told herself, _exactly she had other things to think about other than how cute he looks in his glasses… snap out of it raven_ she mentally argued with herself.

"thanks!" she smiled before leaning forward and doing something unexpected, all it took was a kiss to the cheek and a small wave goodbye from the girl before Dexter was stuck in a dreamy love struck spell not even bothering to wipe off the faint mark of purple lipstick off his cheek.

************  
The moment the door closed ravens father had ran over and given her a hug hoping she was okay.

"It's okay d-d-daddy im fine." She said not caring who saw her cry her main concern was her dad who hurriedly assured her he was fine.

She knew her mother wasn't good but she had hoped there was a little good after all her father had seen something in the woman, right?

Suddenly she felt her purse well rather her phone buzz, she broke the hug and pulled it out expecting some call from her mother instead what she got was way better.

**From: Maddie**

**Are you okay I heard what happened do I need to bring tea?**

**From: cedar **

**Hey I heard about your mom Maddie and I are on our way!**

**From: cerise **

**Brining movies and ice cream **

She smiled texting back a thank you and a smiley face to everyone until her phone buzzed again this text she wasn't sure what to make of but she did rethink the sender a bit

**From: Apple white**

**Dear raven, im very sorry to hear about your mother I hope you family is well**

It was entirely too formal but made raven smile none the less maybe they had a chance at becoming friends.

Her friends arrived two minutes later clad in pajamas bearing tea bags, ice cream and a stack of movies. And as the group sat squashed together on the small couch knowing full well there was room on the larger couch laughing at the movies and in Ravens case sneaking worried glances at her dad who was laughing at them she realized maybe her mom had left but at least Raven was left in good hands.

****H

**There you go a little sad but sort important I know a reviewer asked for more romance I'm getting there I promise. Any way I might get another chapter in this week but I don't have a real updating schedule just when I get inspired ****read and review thanks **


	10. No one comes out of a library that happy

**I know im inconsistent but my excuse at the moment is state testing. I don't own it you know that, thank you to my few reviewers and more ravenXdexter to come**

Dexter Charming was known for many things, being Daring's younger less cool brother, being smart, sometimes shy, and clumsy we was not however, despite his last name charming when around girls, especially Raven.

The poor boy would stutter, trip over air and constantly space out when the girl was around; in his eyes he was acting dumb in her eyes he was adorable. Maybe that why Raven liked the boy, he knew very well that she could take care of herself and he was fine with that even over joyed because in his mind he wouldn't know what to do with a girl who depended on him for everything.

"Sorry I'm late!" a voice called pulling Dexter out of his thoughts. Raven came running up black and purple hair flying behind her. "I'm so sorry my alarm didn't go off and I over slept…" she panted trying to get air back in her lungs.

And with a sudden burst of confidence Dexter put his arm out to help her steady and assured her it was okay and he hadn't been there long. It was worth it when she gave him a thankful smile her violet eyes lighting up in a way that made his heart go double time.

Maybe he could be charming like his brother, at least Dexter could make up his kind unlike Daring who was torn between Apple white and Lizzie hearts (I counted the voted sorry all you daring Cerise shippers).

"We better get started we have a lot of work to do." Dexter offered unlocking the janitor's entrance to the school.

"How did you get a key?" She asked walking in as Dexter attempted chivalry by holding open the door.

"I usually help Janitor little pig (I don't know what else to put) after school." He shrugged locking the door again.

"Oh," suddenly her eyes wandered to the key ring, four or five nearly labeled keys also adorned it, "you help at all these places?" she asked, and her already slightly high opinion of him grew.

Dexter felt his cheeks turn bright red before nodding, "not all at the same time… im mean I help when I can… I have to wait till Daring is done with sports after school so I'll help out… sometimes I'll go to Humphrey's but usually he is helping his mom." He rambled on till they got to the library.

"Here we are, milady!" he offered shyly, and suddenly he heard her giggle, Raven Queen did not giggle everyone knew that, she laughed, snorted, and maybe once not very often cackled but she did not giggle until now. Dexter let him smirk just a little bit when he relished he made her giggle, until he realized she might be laughing at him but Raven didn't usually do that. That's why he liked her so much.

Ten minutes into working Dexter heard an awed sigh, "it's peaceful when no one's here yet."

Dexter almost pointed out that technically there were teachers here and early morning detention kids but instead he hummed in agreement before becoming aware that they were alone.

The two fell into a comfortable silence for some time, Raven smiled to herself at how well they worked together.

"Done!" Dexter exclaimed breaking the silence as he hit the button saving their work to his royal blue flash drive. Both teens let out a sigh of relive now that they had their work ready to present to the class. Raven had even hugged him much to his surprise and he then realized he had made her happy he could die happy.

"Thank you." Raven said quietly.

"What do you, why are you thanking me you did work too?" Dexter asked confused and aware of how close they were breaking the hug just a second ago.

"I know, wow that sounded really conceded I meant thank you for being so flexible and agreeing to be my partner I know you were paired with cupid and she's your friend." She added her voice sounding foreign even to herself. And suddenly with a burst of pure stupid confidence Dexter moved forward barely brushing her lips with his before pulling away a horrified look in his eye, _he had just done that oh man he was stupid _

"I just did that oh n…" he began ranting before she cut him off capturing his lips with hers. For a minute Dexter stood there frozen eyes wide and then I dawned on him Raven as kissing him. He allowed himself to move pulling her closer and him internally celebrated raven the girl he had liked since 7th grade was kissing him.

Unfortunately for the teenagers they were human and required air, they broke apart Ravens purple lipstick no longer there and Dexter's glasses slightly falling off.

"It's probably a good thing we waited till after we finished the project to do that," Dexter said letting out a shuddery laugh.

"Why?" Raven asked pushing up his glasses so there were back on his nose.

"I don't think we would have got any work done."

The girl couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to be romantic.

"So does this mean I get to call you my girlfriend?" he asked suddenly shy again.

Raven leaned in again whispering, "I'd like that very much…"

**BBBBBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!**

The two jumped apart Dexter nearly knocking over a table.

"I got to go I'll see you in history." Raven smiled kissing him quickly before grabbing her bag and running put the door with a wave.

*****_******_******  
Armed with Cerise and Maddie, Cedar marched up to her black and purple haired friend determined to find out why she had been smiling all morning even through science blegh.

"Come on spill!" she demanded the other two girls nodding as reinforcement.

"Spill what? Raven asked usually she would have told her friends right away but she wasn't quite sure was ready to hear an I told you so from Maddie who had claimed Dexter had liked her since freshman year.

"Come on Rea-rea we know something's up you haven't been this nappy since ever!" cerise chided using the childhood nickname Raven hated.

"It nothing, dexterandijustkissedandhesaidhelikedmesince7thgrade." She said quickly.

Suddenly Maddie's entire face erupted into a large grin, of course she understood that Raven mentally groaned.

"What was that?" Maddie asked rocking back and forth on her bright orange high heels.

"Dexter and I kissed and he said he's liked me since 7th grade." She said slowly fighting not to blush and smile. A chorus of happy shrieks erupted from her friends as the tackled her in a hug.

'"Were so happy for you!" cedar exclaimed.

"Thanks but don't you think we should be getting to class?" Raven said grabbing her history book out of her locker.

"Excited to see Dexter now aren't we?" Cedar teased noticing the blush on Ravens face.

Maddie and cedar walked in front now animatedly talking about Cedars latest art project, fancy china tea cups while Raven and Cerise walked behind.

"I already knew." Cerise said quietly so only Raven could hear. Said girl gave her friend a confused look at the news.

"No one comes out of the library looking as happy as he did, and next time warn him to wipe the purple lipstick off his cheek so I don't have to swoop in and save the day!" Cerise got louder as she said the last part moving her hand in a swooping motion.

"thanks." Raven replied smiling at her friend before walking into history.

**There you go I'm going to have another chapter up soon I have to edit it I'm sorry if characters seemed ooc, and kiss stunk I haven't written many **

**on a side note does anyone think raven is kind of like Sam Manson from Danny Phantom if any of you have seen that show its amazing any way there you go read and review. 3 reviews till next chapter maybe that would be awesome**


	11. Notes

**This is an announcement im re writing this story im not going delete it just change the chapters I need to plan it better I don't have a plan it will be similar but I need to work. Review with any questions or ideas. First chapter of new story is up called "Return to Ever After" if you like this one I think the new one will interest you **


	12. New and Improved

**Please read…I am re-writing this story! This was one of the first stories I wrote and I feel my writing skills have improved, I want to re write it and change it a bit but I will leave this up. Any ideas, ship request for the new and improved version put in a review or leave me a PM I hope to hear from y'all. Look out for the new ever after high 4 real (a real life fairy tale) **


End file.
